Yami Dark
Yami Dark is the main character of Darkness and Light. He is a young boy who is forced to fight on the side of Darkness in the war between the forces of Light and Darkness and due to his latent powers is considered a boon to the side he fights for. Appearance Yami has messy shoulder length crimson red hair and bright blue eyes, however after falling into Darkness they are stained a dark golden yellow. He wears a light grey under shirt with an unbuttoned dark grey dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He also wears a chain necklace with a crescent moon shaped charm that has a dark purple gem imbedded in it. He is 5' 8" tall and has a slightly muscular build. While Blaid's Heart hides within his body Yami's eye gain a slight red tint to them. In addition, whenever Blaid takes control from him, his eyes turn bright red, and his hair gains a black tint. As an adult he wears a modified version of the Black Coat lacking the hood, though at one point he does wear a standard Black Coat, and has grown several inches taller, putting him at just over 6 feet tall. He also has a large scar on his chest gained from fighting off several of Blaid's followers in an attempt to warn Hikari of his Father's new invasion attempt of the Realm of Light. Personality Yami is a quiet person. He tends to keep to himself for the most part however if he feels strongly for something he won't hesitate to state his opinion. He is very trusting and kind and this has been used against him on more than one occasion to manipulate him into doing things he would normally never even consider. In addition he has some stubborn and prideful tendencies that show on occasion. Over time he quickly becomes more assertive and daring, in addition to become very prideful culminating in Tamashii saying he is a completely different person than she remembers him being. Blaid mentions once that the seven key players in his plans each corrospond to the Seven Deadly Sins, and says Yami represents Pride. Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Abilities *'Sword Play '- Yami's step father trained him in sword play, so he is able to fend for himself. *'Control over Darkness' - Yami has the ability to control those who dwell in Darkness (Heartless, Lesser Nobodies, Lesser Unversed) however this power is greatly impacted by his emotional state, and as such unless he is perfectly calm he has almost no control over this power. Equipment *'Dark Sword (Dark Illusion) '- In chapter 4 Yami weilds a sword forged of Darkness in his Awakening. In chapter 5 the Empress of Darkness tempers his inner Darkness allowing him to grant it physical form, and the form it takes is that of the sword from his Awakening. *'Energy Blades '- During the Shining Moon Arc Yami's ability to wield the Keyblade is temporarially sealed. Instead, he wields two blue energy swords. *'Mop' - In Extra 1 Yami fights off two jocks with a mop, weilding it like a sword. Skills *'Points '- Yami can concintrate his Darkness into his sword and create illusionary copies of it called Points. Depending on how much energy he concintrates he can create as few as 1 sword (2 Points) up to 9 (10 Points). *'Dark Barrage '- Yami creates many orbs of Darkness that home in on his enemies. Biography Birth of a Tyrant Yami doesn't appear til the near end of this story arc, and then only as a young child. The only real signfigance he has is acting as an anchor for Ulmia when her mind begins to erode. The arc ends with Yami crying on the beach, beliving his mother to be dead. Ending Twilight Again, Yami plays no signifigant role in this arc, once more appearing as a young child up until the very end, which corrospondes to a week before chapter 2 of Darkness and Light. Near the end Blaid awakens the boy's Black Blood, setting up a chain of events that causes Yami to fall into Darkness Between Ending Twilight and Darkness and Light Darkness and Light Meeting Tamashii When walking home from school with Hikari one day Yami ran into the new student at their school and she ran away before he could apologize. After Hikari had a conversation over her phone with her friend he realized he was going to be late for training so he ran home. When he got their his step father threw him a wooden sword and the two began dueling. Some time later after the duel and having dinner Yami goes for a walk to the beach and find the same girl he ran into sitting at the shoreline. Walking up to her he sits down and strikes a conversation. He learns that her name is Tamashii and that she wanted to be friends. Agreeing to his he gets a phone call from Tamashii and she tells him about her phone call from earlier, which was her friend asking if they were in an intimate relationship. This causes him to blush and stutter before hanging up and running home. Fall into Darkness One day when walking back home from school, Tamashii decideds to run off from Yami and Hikari towards the beach. Yami and Hikari chase after her, however Hikari being physically weak passes out from the effort. Stopping to make sure his friend is okay Yami runs to the beach to get Tamashii only to find her missing. Walking to the shoreline he stares at the water for a moment before he notices a strange cloaked man several feet away from him. The man refuses to respond to anything he asks to Yami walks away feeling disturbed by the meeting. Going back to Hikari he picks her up and begins walking to her house only to find Tamashii pacing in front of it. Tamashii then says she somehow teleported to Hikari's house when she got to the beach. Before any more questions can be asked a large cloud blocks the sun and strange creatures appeare out of the shadow's blocking their way. Backing away from the strange beings Yami notices Hikari stir in his arms. When she asks whats going on he sets her down and points to the creatures to explain. Trying to get Tamashii's attention, he notices her having an uncharacteristic panic attack, and realizes they have no hope. Thinking this would be his last chance to talk to Hikari, he takes a deep breath and looks at the sky and sees a light shoot down. Said light flies into Hikari's hands and transforms into the Maiden's Wrath Keyblade. Yami tries to take the blade to fight, however it only stays in his hand for an instant before returning to Hikari. Realizing she was the only one who could wield the weapon the girl told Yami to take Tamashii and run. Obeying Yami picks up Tamashii and runs as fast as he could away from the monsters, eventually arriving at the top of a hill. Running out of breath he places Tamashii down and rests for a few minutes to recover. When he is energized again he turns around to pick Tamashii up again, but sees her arm sticking out of a puddle of Darkness. Panicking Yami lunged forwards to grab her hand, but just as he was about to grab it, she sinks all the way into the Darkness. Yelling her name he heard a voice behind him and turns to see a strange woman. The woman reveals herself to be the Empress of Darkness and says that both Hikari and Tamashii have disappeared. She also says that if Yami serves her she will be able to help him find his friends. Agreeing Yami takes her hand, only to feel an overwhelming presence flow into him. Pulling his hand back he runs away to the beach to calm down. Looking at his reflection he sees that his eyes have turned golden yellow, and heard the Empress again. She states that he tried to resist the Darkness, but was unable to due to a predisposition. Angry at the woman who he believed destroyed his home he lunges at her only to be struck back by a black blur. The blur turns out to be a warrior named Sephiroth who is charged wtih protecting the Empress. The Empress then extends her hand to Yami, asking if he is willing to work for her to find his friends. After considering for a moment Yami agrees. The Empress then opens a Corridor of Darkness before stepping through. Sephiroth follows, but not before commenting that Yami reminds him of someone he knows. Confused Yami follows. Awakening After stepping through the Corridor of Darkness Yami suddenly finds himself in pitch black room. There is a sudden flash of light below him and he realizes he is falling on a stain glass pillar. Looking at it he sees that on the glass is an image of him on the right side, holding a similar weapon to the one Hikari gained earlier. He also notices in the upper left hand corner is a circle with 4 faces. The one on top is Hikari's, the one on bottom is Tamashii's, the one on the right is the Empress of Darkness's, and the left one is solid black, as though it is being hidden. Landing on the pillar he quickly notices he isn't alone, near him is the same cloaked man he met on the beach. Yami tries to ask what is happening, only for the man to summon yet another key shaped sword and attack him. Desperate Yami is able to summon a weapon that resembles the one in the image of him on the pillar, with the exception it doesn't have an enclosed hand guard or key teeth. Using this blade he is able to throw the cloaked man off the pillar. Catching his breath Yami hears a sound and turns to see the cloaked man strike at him. Unable to guard Yami closes his eyes and waits for impact, only to hear a voice telling him to wake up. Opening his eyes he sees the Empress of Darkness standing over him, and she tells him when he stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness he fainted. Serving the Empire After this experiance the Empress explains that he is in her castle and Sephiroth guides him to his room, only to warn him not to tell the Empress about his Awakening. Confused he questions this, but is cut off when the dark swordsman draws his blade. Going into his room he rests for a time before exploring the halls before winding up in the Empress's throne room. Standing there for a moment he turns to leave only to see the Empress. She tells him its fine he was exploring, and then states he needs a weapon to fight with. Using her own powers she tempers his Inner Darkness, allowing it to take the form of the sword he wielded in his Awakening. She then takes him to a balcony to show him the extent of Radiant Garden, and tells him she wants him to kill Leon, the leader of the resistance against her. Yami initially refuses to do so, however she states that because he already swore allegence to her he cannot refuse. Experiencing a sudden loss in conciousness he realizes he is in the middle of the town. He sees a man with a gun shaped sword strapped to his back and the man walks over, taking note of his appearance. He than asks Yami if his name is Yami, and when he nods the man says he has met Hikari and that his name is Leon. Compelled by an unignorable umpulse Yami then begins attacking Leon without hesitation, despite his protests. While he is able to land a few blows, Leon's swordsmanship is superior and Yami is quickly defeated. Before Leon is able to finish Yami off however, a Corridor of Darkness opens and whomever comes out of it saves the boy, returning him to the Empress's throne room as he passes out. Once he wakes up Yami is caught off guard by the Empress's concern for him, however before any questions can be asked about said concern, Yami is introduced to a man in a black coat whom he recognizes as the man from his Awakening. Receiving a glare from Sephiroth he suppresses his surprise and the man introduces himself as Blaid, before disappearing. The Empress, clearly distressed follows him before Sephiroth leaves, whispering something to Yami that he doesn't hear. Before he can follow the silver haired swordsman however, Yami feels a new presence behind him and turns to see a cloaked boy sitting on the Empress's throne. Yami summons his sword and questions who the boy is, and he responds by calling himself Yami's "Savior" and asks if he will attack him. After a short conversation with this boy, during which Yami's skills are insulted, Yami shows him to his room. The boy then begins barraging him with questions, many of which make no sense to him, and at this point he reveals his name is Kurai. At one point Yami mentions Hikari to him, and he seems to take intrest in her before leaving. Not to long Kurai comes back and tells Yami the Empress wants him. Going to her she tells him that there is someone who is actively destroying the Heartless in many of the worlds, and tells him to kill them. She then opens a Corridor of Darkness which Yami steps though. He finds himself in a run down world with several people hiding from him. He recognizes their fear and decides to finish as soon as he can. After a fruitless search he finds himself in a dark alley. Before he can turn to leave he feels a blade press against his back and a voice tells him he is going to die. After a moment Yami recognizes the voice and turns around to see Tamashii holding a scythe. He calls out to her and she recognizes him as well. After a short conversation she says that its all Yami's fault that she is the way she is and attacks. Unable to bring himself to fight his friend Yami is backed up against a wall. Before Tamashii lands the final blow however something comes over her and she drops her scythe, and grips her head. She backs up only to trip, which causes Yami to run over to her. The girl swats him away, causing him to crash into a wall before she flees through a Corridor of Darkness. Reigning Shadows Sins of the Father During this arc Yami is in hiding, trying to figure out how to remove Blaid's Heart from his body. Shining Moon Opposed to the other arcs Yami takes a back seat and is not the main protagonist. He is replaced by his son, Tsuki. Balance After defeating Blaid and bringing peace to the Realm of Light, Yami struggles to hold in his own Darkness. This results in a final confontation with Blaid's Sentiment inside his Heart. Unlike the two previous fights with the being, Yami is alone and lacks any way to seal it away. Deciding he has no choice he allows it to defeat him, causing his Heart to fracture. As he slowly fades away as a result of his now broken Heart, he wishes the best of luck for his family, and hopes Tsuki won't have to go through what he did. Just as his existance ends, he sees Hikari and Tsuki approach, and says a final good bye, however it is blown away by the wind. Relationships Hikari Yami has a very close relationship with Hikari, considering her his only friend up until the point he met Tamashii. He is very protective of her, and his feelings of friendship have grown into love. While neither of them realize it, in all actuality Hikari has become an emotional crutch fro Yami, seen when he begins to fall apart during his prolonged seperation from her. Tamashii Empress of Darkness Blaid Kurai Quotes "Who ever said Darkness has to be evil?" - ''Asking why he is hated for using the Darkness ''"Tamashii! Are you okay!? The last time I saw you was.......why are your hands bloody?" ''- To Tamashii when he find her. ''"I just want to find Hikari! I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that! Even if......even if it means I'll no longer be worthy to be her friend!" - ''His vow to find Hikari Trivia *Yami is the Japanese word for Darkness, or more specifically, it means Opposite of Light. Ironically this means his name can be translated as Darkness Dark. *Yami also appeares in TWBDL: Season One Chain of Dark Events written by Blaid on Fanfiction.net as Yami Tenebrae. *Yami's original design had black hair and grey eyes and wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black trench coat. In addition he was originally potrayed as a bookish person, however this was scrapped early on. *Yami's pendent is based off of the piece of the Sinclair worn by Drew in the manga ''Rave Master ''written by ''Hiro Mashima. *During Reigning Shadows Yami is the only member of the Resistance who wields the power of Darkness, and lacks any power of Light. Category:Darkness and Light Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters